Dislipidemia y daño hepático
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Akaashi es un glotón, Kenma en un flojo, y Kuroo tiene instinto paternal y es un maniático de la limpieza, y no soporta ver como ese par tiene reservas de comida para sobrevivir a un apocalipsis nuclear / AkaKen - BoKuro


Antes que nada, sí, tal vez no entiendas un comino sobre el título, pero te prometo que eso tiene explicación una vez leas :D

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Haikyuu! Es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi-sensei

* * *

 _ **Parejas:**_ _AkaKen/BoKuro  
_ _ **Palabras:** 2497_ _  
_ _ **Género:**_ _Humor/Romance_

* * *

.

 **Dislipidemia y daño hepático**

.

Kuroo solo podía observar el lugar con verdadero horror. No tenía sentido, no tenía ningún puto sentido.

—Kuroo, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo? — preguntó Bokuto a su lado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si te refieres a las envolturas tiradas por el piso, las botellas vacías y ese helado derritiéndose en la mesada, entonces sí — respondió Kuroo —, sí veo lo mismo que tú, Bo.

Porque era ciertamente indignante, como el departamento estaba repleto de envolturas de chocolates, papitas, cheetos, galletas y dulces, plásticos de onigiris, latas y botellas vacías, migajas de galletas, rastros de azúcar. Había cajas de videojuegos apiladas al lado y encima del kotatsu. También manchas de pizza en el parket naranja y en la alfombra, que salían de una pila de cajas de pizza apiladas en un rincón. Había más botellas a ambos lados del televisor y en el suelo a la entrada de la cocina.

El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, y los dueños del intento de apartamento estaban tendidos en un lado del kotatsu. Uno con un onigiri en las manos siendo devorado cruelmente, cambiando los canales del televisor cada diez segundos; y el otro con los ojos pegados en su psp, jalando papitas de una bolsa abierta a su lado cada tanto.

A Kuroo le dio un leve tic en el ojo.

Entro sin quitarse los zapatos y encendió la luz. Akaashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Kenma apretó los ojos un tanto pero después de eso siguió con su juego.

El más alto caminó a grandes zancadas hasta estar al lado de esos dos. Solo necesitó dar tres pasos dentro de ese reducido apartamento.

Carraspeó para que Kenma le hiciera caso, porque al parecer, desde que llegó acompañado de Bokuto, solo Akaashi se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El rubio teñido parpadeó una vez antes de girar el rostro para ver a Kuroo.

—Ah, hola Kuro — saludó quedamente.

—No me vengas con "Hola Kuro" — dijo el otro, un poco alterado.

—Kuroo, cielos, relájate — dijo Bokuto también entrando en el departamento, también con los zapatos puestos. Akaashi se fijó en eso.

—Quítense los zapatos al entrar, por favor — pidió como si nada.

Kuroo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué no has visto como esta este lugar? — cuestionó Kuroo señalando el piso entero.

Akaashi ladeó la cabeza.

—Vivo aquí, claro que lo he visto.

Kuroo sabía que Keiji solo se estaba burlando de él

Se cruzó de brazos viendo a ese par de holgazanes con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿explícame por qué mierda este lugar está hecho una pocilga?

—Agradeceríamos que no maldijeras en nuestro piso — le dijo Kenma quedamente.

Kuroo miró el techo, y Bokuto pensó que estaba pidiendo paciencia para no matar a esos dos tipos.

—Solo, explíquenme — volvió decir.

Kenma y Akaashi se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y en lo que Kenma volvía a su juego, Akaashi comenzaba a explicar.

Esos dos tenían un departamento minúsculo, con una sala, cocina y un baño, no tenía ni siquiera habitación, fue el lugar más barato que encontraron, claro que no estaba tan cerca de la universidad pero tanto daba. No tenía ventanas, ni calefacción, y a los ojos de otra persona parecería una pocilga, pero era lo que había.

Kenma era el encargado de comprar la comida y los víveres para la semana, porque Akaashi regresaba tarde y pasar a la tienda de convivencia a esas horas era un tanto inconveniente para él, entonces la idea era que Kenma comprara comida todos los viernes, porque compraba comida para toda la semana. Pero, Kenma compraba solamente instantáneos y comida chatarra, que se acaban en tres días, porque Kenma perdía la noción del tiempo y no se daba cuenta de que acababa cada cosa que comía en cuestión de segundos mientras jugaba. Y Akaashi pues…

—Tú eres un comelón — dijo Kuroo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Akaashi se había acabado los onigiris y ahora comía un mochi que al parecer, se había materializado en su mano.

—No puedes juzgarme — le dijo Akaashi, con la masa del mochi estirándose desde su boca hasta sus manos.

—Come como alguien normal — le recriminó Kuroo.

Tras decir eso se apretó el puente de la nariz, suspirando. Luego se dirigió a la cocina.

—Dime que al menos tienes bolsas de basura, por favor — dijo en tono cansino.

Lo único que dividía la cocina de la sala era una mesada de madera, repleta de cajones, único lugar donde podían guardar platos, vasos y demás cosas. Había cajones en la pared pero estaban vacíos. Kuroo comenzó a buscar y después de abrir cajón tras cajón, en el último encontró lo que buscaba.

Sacó el par de bolsas negras y las extendió.

—Bokuto, ayúdame a… — se quedó a media frase al ver lo que su compañero estaba haciendo — ¡Bokuto!

El mencionado estaba tomando asiento en el kotatsu, frente a Akaashi, metiéndose entre las mantas.

—Lo siento, Kuroo, pero… — él también se quedó a media frase nada más sentarse — ¿Qué rayos…?

Levantó las mantas y soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tienen comida hasta debajo de la mesa! — exclamó sacando una bolsa de maníes de debajo del kotatsu.

Akaashi terminó su mochi, Kenma siguió con su juego.

—Guardar la comida en la alacena está sobrevalorado — fue lo único que dijo Akaashi antes de sacar una lata de gaseosa de entra las mantas.

Kuroo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, luego se puso a pensar en alguna razón coherente por la cual Akaashi, un tipo recto y ordenado a pesar de su personalidad burlona de mierda, podía vivir en un lugar como aquel. Luego le sumó el hecho de que vivía con Kenma, que era un flojo potencial, y Akaashi era un adicto a la comida chatarra. Seguramente en vez de ir a la tienda semanalmente iban una vez al mes y compraban todo lo que tuvieran al alcance, quien sabe, quizás debajo del kotatsu haya comida para sobrevivir a un apocalipsis nuclear. Y seguramente si tenían esa cantidad de comida, a uno no le importaría comerla todos los días, pero al otro seguro le daría flojera limpiar, y el primero estaría tan ocupado comiendo que tampoco lo haría.

Kuroo comprendía que tenían básicamente el mismo horario, pero llegaban tarde por los entrenamientos de Akaashi, porque Kenma lo esperaba para volver. Seguramente solo llegaban a comer, dormir y bañarse tal vez, pero eso no explicaba el hecho de que, siendo un sábado en la tarde en el cual ninguno de los no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, no podían limpiar ese basurero.

—¿Hace cuánto que viven aquí? ¿Un mes? — cuestionó Kuroo, recogiendo envolturas esparcidas por el suelo para meterlas en la bolsa — ¿Y solo han estado comiendo eso? ¿Cómo es que no están muertos?

—Akaashi come la chatarra, yo me preparo mi ramen religiosamente todos los días — aclaró Kenma sin quitar los ojos de su consola, pero señaló el hervidor eléctrico sobre la mesada.

Kuroo se acercó a mirar, lo destapó y miró el interior. Olía a sopa, y había diminutos fideos pegados al fondo. Kuroo entrecerró los ojos, ahora mirando a Kenma.

—Que innovadora forma de cocinar, eh — dijo con sarcasmo.

—Esta no es una forma de vida saludable, Akaashi — señaló Bokuto frunciendo el cejo.

—Aun así estas comiendo mis papitas, Bokuto-san.

—¡Mi estilo de vida es mucho mejor que el tuyo! — contraatacó el mayor con la boca llena de papitas fritas.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros.

—Yo estoy bien, tal vez solo coma chatarra en casa, pero en la universidad tomo bastante agua y energizantes, además tengo los entrenamientos — explicó, ahora con una caja de pockys en la mano —, y no es por nada, pero estoy bastante bien.

—¿Estas presumiendo tu físico, maldito? — dijo Kuroo molesto de repente.

—Kenma en cambio — Keiji ignoró a Kuroo olímpicamente, fijando la mirada sobre su compañero de piso —, se está inflando un poco.

—No sé a qué te refieres con _inflado_ — dijo el más bajo, mirándolo apenas.

—Yo tampoco — dijo Bokuto, masticando todavía.

Akaashi alargó la mano hacia el estómago de Kozume, y lo presionó con el dedo índice.

Kuroo había crecido con Kenma, recordaba cómo era Kenma. Pequeño, menudo, escuálido, cualquier sinónimo de esos. Y ahora Akaashi presionaba su barriga, redonda y blanda, escondida bajo esa enorme sudadera roja que usaba en ese momento.

—Kenma, estás…

—Di que estoy gordo y te largas de mi casa.

—Yo diría que estás un poco rechoncho — dijo Bokuto en cambio.

—Largo de mi casa.

—¡Eso suena mejor que decirte gordo!

—Por supuesto que no.

—Ah, ¿pero inflado si lo hace?

—Lo dijo Akaashi, así que sí vale.

—¡Debería molestarte! ¡Es tu novio! ¡Si Kuroo me dijera a mí que estoy gordo o inflado, me dolería!

Kuroo, quien estaba deshaciéndose de las cajas putrefactas de pizza, lo miró.

—Para mí, tú estás perfecto, bro — dijo con voz sueva y una sonrisa que solo alguien como él sabía mostrar.

—Bro… — dijo Bokuto con ojos brillosos.

Los otros dos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Pero aun así, no les vendría mal comer saludablemente — dijo Kuroo mirando a los más jóvenes.

—No hay tiempo para cocinar — dijo Kenma.

—Ni siquiera hay un refrigerador aquí, no podría guardar vegetales o carne o lo que sea — señaló Akaashi.

—¡Excusas! A este paso les dará gastritis o…

—Dislipidemia y daño hepático — dijo Bokuto.

Todos lo miraron, no solo porque no entendían que decía sino por el hecho de que era Bokuto quien decía exactamente eso. El mayor en encogió donde estaba.

—Recuerda que el semestre pasado me traume con el final de Biologia, Kuroo — dijo Bokuto encogiéndose de hombros —, y hay cosas que, simplemente quedan. Esas por ejemplo, son enfermedades al hígado por mala alimentación. Y no quieren saber las consecuencias, no señor.

Los demás no supieron que decir.

Después de eso el único que comenzó a limpiar el lugar fue solamente Kuroo, mientras Kenma jugaba entre Bokuto y Akaashi quienes comenzaron a acabarse las reservas para el apocalipsis nuclear, mientras el televisor seguía encendido sintonizando un concurso de canto del mal gusto.

El desastre no fue tan grande, pues en menos de una hora Kuroo ya había terminado de recoger casi todo, aunque faltaba un poco, pues se le habían acabado las bolsas de basura. Y también quedaba la mancha en la alfombra, pero esa era batalla de otro día.

—Veníamos a visitarlos y ver si querían ir al cine — dijo Kuroo dejando las bolsas cerca de la entrada —, pero parece que como ni tienen energía para limpiar su propia casa, menos van a tener para salir con nosotros, par de flojos.

El par de flojos se miró un segundo.

—Puede ser mañana — dijo Akaashi mientras se encogía de hombros, pero asentía aun así.

Kuroo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo repentinos escalofríos debido a la comunicación telepática entre esos dos.

—Está bien… volveremos mañana, y los llevare a comer algo decente — dijo Kuroo cruzándose de brazos —. Ningún conocido mío vivirá a base de chatarra toda su vida universitaria — miró a Kenma de reojo —, y a ti no te vendría mal hacer algo de deporte.

—Cuando pueda le compraré un play station y la última versión de _Just Dance_ — dijo Akaashi —, bailar cuenta como deporte ¿no?

Kenma lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que Kuroo y Bokuto rieran.

—Bueno, hasta mañana entonces — dijo Kuroo encaminándose a la puerta — ¿Bo?

Bokuto había encontrado una bolsa de mandarinas debajo del kotatsu, y junto con Akaashi se las había comenzado a comer. Ahora había cascaras de mandarina en la mesa, por lo que Kuroo decidió que el día siguiente llegaría con una decena de bolsas a esa casa, y educaría a ese par de flojos para que aprendieran el oficio de alguien digno que limpia su hogar.

Bokuto se levantó de la mesa y salió junto con Kuroo, ambos cargando las bolsas de basura. El par de flojos se despidió de ellos cuando cerraron la puerta, dejándolos nuevamente solos. El lugar parecía levemente más amplio sin tanta basura.

Kenma paró de jugar para mirarse el estómago. Akaashi lo miró arqueando una ceja por eso. Kenma tenía la costumbre de hacer todo en un silencio y sigilo envidiables, como ahora, que pauso el juego y sacó el teléfono celular de su bolsillo y empezó a goolglear algo. Después de unos minutos, en los que Akaashi se la pasó observándolo mientras se terminaba las mandarinas, Kenma frunció levemente el labio.

—Bokuto estaba exagerando, supongo — dijo ladeando la cabeza —, no estoy tan inflado como para contraer alguna de estas cosas.

Akaashi lo miró confundido.

—Bueno, Bokuto-san siempre exagera igual — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —, y es cierto que no estás en tu mejor forma — dijo sacando un paquete de cheetos —, pero si estás bien así, no debería importarte.

—Bueno sí, no me importa, ahora por lo menos — dijo Kenma volviendo a encender el psp —. Pero, si llega a darme un infarto o algo por culpa de estas cosas…

—No te va a dar un infarto — le cortó Akaashi, metiéndole un cheeto en la boca —. Tú sigue como estas y ya. Yo me encargaré de que no contraigas alguna enfermedad al hígado o al corazón.

Kenma masticó y tragó.

—Digo, si me enfermo de dislipidemia o daño hepático y me muero, aquí mismo — con un gesto de la cabeza señaló el lugar donde estaba —, no me importaría si estoy viendo tu cara masticando un onigiri o estirando un mochi.

Akaashi dejó de masticar, y se le quedó mirando. Tragó después de un rato y se luego se arrastró por el suelo para quedar junto a Kenma.

—No te vas a morir — le volvió a decir —. La próxima semana veré de donde saco dinero y compramos una nevera, y podre cocinar algo decente un par de veces a las semanas.

—Keiji ¿sabes cocinar?

—Un par de cosas — dijo Akaashi apoyándose con los brazos hacia atrás —, por eso solo un par de veces a la semana.

Kenma resopló divertido, acurrucándose en un costado de Akaashi, con los ojos fijos en su juego. Keiji lo dejó estar, mientras volvió a ver el televisor e intentaba concentrarse en el final del programa de canto de mal gusto, un ruso pelirrojo estaba destrozando el micrófono en ese momento, y parecía medianamente decente.

Pero dejando a un lado el programa de tercera categoría y la mancha de pizza sobre la cual Akaashi se estaba sentando, ese momento era agradable. Porque estaban ellos dos. Solo los dos. Y así les gustaba estar. Entre comida chatarra y envolturas plásticas, a Akaashi ya ni le importaba, porque estaba ahí con Kenma. Y si estaban destinados a vivir en ese reducido apartamento viviendo a base de comida chatarra con muchas posibilidades de morir en pocos años, a pesar de la exageración de esa clase de predicción, si es que estaban los dos no importaba.

—¿No vas a comprar el Just Dance, verdad?

—Kenma, por supuesto que no.

Verdaderamente no lo hacía.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **Layla:**_ _Adoro ver como en algunos fics ponen el otro lado de Akaashi, no el inexpresivo Akaashi, sino el burlón Akaashi.  
_ _ **Vingiti:**_ _No he visto a alguien enfocando que es un adicto a la comida :c  
_ _ **Layla:**_ _podría hacer eso pero me falta contexto… oh, me acabó de imaginar el AkaKen con una alimentación de mierda porque Kenma es un flojo y Akaashi es un glotón xD  
_ _ **Vingiti:**_ _Pura comida chatarra XDD  
_ _ **Layla:**_ _y luego llega Kuroo y se despierta su instinto paternal… ah ya lo tengo.  
_ _ **Vingiti:**_ _no jodas bro xD regálame un poco de tu imaginación :v  
_ _ **Layla:**_ _jajajajaja, la agregare a la lista de Idead HQ que tengo y no me digno a escribir :'v_

 **E** so dije hace 3 meses, pero ahora ya la escribiiii :D aunque fue un poco muy random pero ñeh, quien me lee ya sabe como soy xDD

 **Y** como dije, me gusta ver cuando ponen a Akaashi burlón y estresado, es divertido, y demuestra que también es un tipo con emociones, no al inexpresivo que siempre suelen poner.

 **A** sí que este es mi pequeño aporte demostrando la fase glotona de Akaashi xD los invito a escribir más sobre un Akaashi burlón y comelón y no un Akaashi de piedra.

 **E** spero les haya gustado :D no olviden dejar reviews que me hacen feliz ;w; Nos leemos por ahí~

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
